1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display and a television set each rotatable in an anteroposterior direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display such as a liquid crystal television set rotatable in an anteroposterior direction is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying Open Nos. 2006-64786 and 2005-128471 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2006-64786 discloses a liquid crystal display (display) comprising a liquid crystal panel (housing), a stand portion (base member) and an arm (support member). In this liquid crystal display (display), the arm (support member) supports a liquid crystal panel (housing) and is provided on an upper surface of a leg portion (base member). The liquid crystal panel (housing) is so formed as to be anteroposteriorly rotatable around the vicinity of a lower end of the arm (support member).
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2005-128471 discloses a liquid crystal television receiver (display) comprising a television receiver body (housing), a leg portion (base member) and a hinge (support member). In this liquid crystal television receiver (display), the hinge (support member) supports the vicinity of a bottom of the television receiver body (housing) and is provided on an upper surface of a leg portion (base member). The television receiver body (housing) is so formed as to be anteroposteriorly rotatable around the hinge (support member).
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183 discloses a liquid crystal display (display) comprising a cabinet (housing), a stand-side bracket (base member) and a rotating shaft (support member). In this liquid crystal display (display), the rotating shaft (support member) supports the cabinet (housing) and is provided on an upper surface of the stand-side bracket (base member). The cabinet (housing) is so formed as to be anteroposteriorly rotatable around the rotating shaft (support member).
In the liquid crystal display (display) described in Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2006-64786, however, when the liquid crystal panel (housing) is rotated backward with respect to the stand portion (base member), a clearance is disadvantageously formed between a back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the liquid crystal panel (housing) and a front surface of the stand portion (base member). When a user grasps the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the liquid crystal panel (housing) to rotate the same forward from this state, it is conceivable that a finger is disadvantageously caught in the clearance formed between the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the liquid crystal panel (housing) and the front surface of the stand portion (base member).
In the liquid crystal television receiver (display) described in Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2005-128471, when the television receiver body (housing) is rotated backward with respect to the leg portion (base member), a clearance is disadvantageously formed between the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the television receiver body (housing) and the front surface of the leg portion (base member). When a user grasps the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the television receiver body (housing) to rotate the same forward from this state, it is conceivable that a finger is disadvantageously caught in the clearance formed between the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the television receiver body (housing) and the front surface of the leg portion (base member).
In the liquid crystal display (display) described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183, when the cabinet (housing) is rotated backward with respect to the stand-side bracket (base member), a clearance is disadvantageously formed between the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the cabinet (housing) and the front surface of the stand-side bracket (base member). When a user grasps the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the cabinet (housing) to rotate the same forward from this state, it is conceivable that a finger is disadvantageously caught in the clearance formed between the back surface in the vicinity of the lower end of the cabinet (housing) and the front surface of the stand-side bracket (base member).